


The Sweetest Honor

by iloveromance



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Jack is touched by an unexpected guest at the ceremony where he receives the coveted Ferraro Award for Excellence in Regional Journalism. This is a very short and sweet story based on a scene that took place during the Jack/Jennifer/Emilio storyline circa 1989-1990.
Relationships: Jack Deveraux/Jennifer Horton
Kudos: 1





	The Sweetest Honor

"All three nominees have much to be proud of. But since there can be only one winner, I think it's time to announce the lucky recipient."

Jack could feel his heart pounding but it wasn't from anticipation. He had no idea what he was doing there at that silly awards ceremony. No idea at all. But someone had to be there to represent The Spectator. It might as well be the Publisher.

"And the winner of the Ferraro Award for Best Regional Reporting goes to Jack Deveraux."

Stunned, he looked up to see everyone gazing at him. The applause was unmistakable. They were clapping for him. He rose to his feet and made his way to the podium.

When the applause died down he cleared his throat. "Thank you for this honor. This homeless storyline didn't seem like much when we first started it but it became…"

He paused, transfixed at the sight. For there, standing by the staircase was Jennifer. Wearing a puffy white skirt and a black top, her blond hair pulled softly away from her face, she was absolutely breathtaking... and she was smiling at him.

"I-I couldn't have done it without my assistant, Miss Jennifer Horton. Thank you" He motioned to her and smiled. She seemed surprised by the sudden attention, but there was no doubt that she truly deserved it. Without her the story would have been nothing. He would be nothing. And no words were enough to thank her.

When the ceremony was over, he went to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the beach with Emilio."

"Well I was but it was more important that I be here with you."

His heart rate increased at the thought that once again she'd given up something she loved to spend time with him. "Ah, well..."

Unexpectedly she threw her arms around him. "Jack, you won! I'm so proud of you!"

She held him close making his heart beat even faster than before.

"Well, thank you, Jennifer."

"I knew you could do it. I just knew you would win!"

He wasn't ready to tell her how he felt, and he knew that he may never be able to tell her. Instead he held her as close as possible in the hopes that perhaps she already knew how he felt. And somehow he imagined that she did.

THE END


End file.
